


[F4M] The Female Exorcist (Blood Edition)

by Taurean_adift



Series: The Female Exorcist Series [3]
Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Blasphemous, Blood Ritual, Bloodbath, Confession, F/M, Horror, Monster sex, Nuns, blowjob, fucking on ceiling, gagging, gothic horror, sacrilegeous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: A brash, young nun decides to perform an exorcism and is stripped naked down to her soul by the demons of Pride, Lies, and Lust. Will she prevail?* This is the same script to Female Exorcist but amended to include blood play.
Series: The Female Exorcist Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074992





	[F4M] The Female Exorcist (Blood Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a DM: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers,  
> IMPORTANT CONSIDERATIONS  
> \--------------------------  
> * It’s a fairly challenging script which calls for a range of emotions.  
> * This is quite SFX heavy. I’ve included some links to suggested free sounds in the script.  
> * WARNING: The script is peppered liberally with a mix of themes from Catholic religion and various mythology.  
> * I wrote it as serious horror, but ended up laughing at some of the scenes. But it’ll be more effective to keep the serious, eerie tone of an actual exorcism ritual.  
> * No, I don’t think you’ll go to hell if you perform this script. But you may need a shower after.  
> * Feel free to change any of the dialogue or sex scenes. If you like this story but want to change particular details, I'd be most happy to amend it for you. Message me on reddit u/Taurean_adift. Have fun reading or performing.

**TITLE: [F4M] The Female Exorcist (Blood Edition) [gothic horror] [bloodbath] [blood ritual] [blasphemous] [sacrilegious] [horror] [monster sex] [fucking on ceiling] [gagging] [blowjob] [confession] [rape] because devil made me do things**

_< < OPTIONAL PREAMBLE >> (you can add this as a prologue, if you like)_

_The first spirit is the Prince of Pride_

_It feasts on shame, casting virtue aside_

_The second beast is the Demon of Deception_

_Tell it one lie, to my eternal damnation_

_The final foe is one I know_

_It walked the earth from long ago_

_It favours fairly the wicked and the just_

_For its number is sixty-nine, and its name is Lust._

_Three spawns of Satan that I now face_

_Help me, I pray, as I pray for grace_

_Clutching my crucifix and the holy word_

_I scream with horror... there's so much BLOOD!_

  
**SCRIPT**  
\------

*SFX: EERIE BACKGROUND SOUNDS

  
[ HUSHED, CONFIDENT VOICE ]

Are you the parents?  
  
Blessed be to you. I am Sister (( YOUR PREFERRED NAME )). We hurried over from the convent when we heard.

Now, as you know, we don’t have a priest here so I will lead the exorcism.

Well... yes, I am quite young but I am the most capable among the sisters, I assure you.

I’m afraid Mother Superior is too frail for such a dangerous task. It has to be me. God has anointed ME.

[ SLIGHT EXASPERATION ] There is no TIME to reach a priest. This village is too remote. Now, do you want to save your boy or not?

Very good. 

[ HAUGHTY ] No, I have not done this before, but MY faith is my Armor, against the Agents of Anarchy!

And, as you can see, I have four other sisters here, who will assist me. This will be over before the first light.

Now, folks, I must insist you leave. Once we begin the ritual, it will be a titanic struggle between good and evil.

  
*SFX: DOOR BANGS SHUT LOUDLY*

  
_THE RITUAL_  
_\----------_

[ COMMANDING VOICE ]

Now... Sisters, join hands around the child. 

Do NOT be swayed by what you see or hear, for it is only the Devil testing your faith.

Let us pray.

In the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost.

Heavenly God, and all the saints.

Please pray for us sinners and this poor child, Miguel. 

Use our bodies as vessels for your...

*SFX: DEMON LAUGH*

[ STERNLY ] Sister Maria! Focus! Do NOT pay attention to what the boy is saying. It is the Devil playing tricks.

[ CONTINUE PRAYER ] Fill our bodies and essence with your holy power. 

We pray to you, Amen.

Now, sisters... begin your prayers.

  
*SFX: SISTERS PRAYING IN BACKGROUND*

[ COMMANDING VOICE ]

Miguel! MIGUEL! Can you hear me?

If you are somewhere inside, do not lose hope. Salvation is at hand!

Miguel!

  
*SFX: DEMON LAUGH*

You are not Miguel. Then what is your name?

SPEAK, demon!

I Command you with the Celestial power of Christ! REVEAL yourself!

  
*SFX: DEMON LAUGH*

... You Dare to Defy the Will of God? Very well.

With this Holy Water that I shower upon thee...

  
*SFX: DEMON LAUGH*

Uh... it's not working.

Sisters. Hold up your hands above the boy. We need the power of Christ's blood.

Yes, I know it's a forbidden ritual, but there is no other way! Just... trust me.

Now hold up your hands.... 

*SFX: SLICE FLESH*

[ SOFT CRY ] Ow... okay... now let your blood drip onto the child.

With the blood of Christ, I... Command... You... To... SPEAK! 

  
*SFX: DEMON SCREAM*

[ ALMOST IN DISBELIEF ] It... It is working. 

There! Let the holy blood burn through your Foul Facade!

You are Three? Three demons?! Oh, God have mercy. 

TELL ME YOUR NAMES, you Shameful Spawns of Satan!

_THE FIRST DEMON_  
\---------------

You are the first demon. Helel... Ben... Sahar? The Demon of Pride! One of the Seven Princes of Hell.

I command you, Leave the boy! In the name of...

*SFX: DEMON VOMIT, SPLASHING SOUNDS*

[ SHRIEK IN HORROR ] 

Oh my god! It's vomiting blood!

[ SCREAM ] 

Ackkk!.... It's... it's just blood, sisters. Yes, we are drenched in blood, hold strong!

  
*SFX: DEMON LAUGH*

[ VOICE ENCOURAGING ] It's fine. Just a cheap trick. Ohh... what a mess...

[ HORRIFIED, ALMOST SCREAMING ] Wh..WHAT?! The demon! It’s growing more arms...?!

NO!

*SFX: CLOTHES RIPPING*

... STOP Demon! Stop stripping my sisters...! 

NO! Leave my... STOP... Ohhh... no, no no... not my clothes…

*SFX: DEMON VOMIT, SPLASHING SOUNDS*

[ SPUTTERING ] Ackkk! More blood! 

  
*SFX: DEMON LAUGH*

[ VOICE SHAKY ] Oh Holy Lord.... It's ... touching all of you...

  
*SFX: BACKGROUND FEMALE MOANS (can be yours layered)*

Sisters! It’s... it’s okay... let him touch your naked bodies... it is mere flesh...

No! Do NOT let go of each other. Let him grope your breasts... 

Oh Dear Lord... Stand firm! The Demon of Pride seeks to shame us.

I AM NOT ASHAMED. WE are not ashamed, demon! You have no power...

  
[ VOICE SHAKING ] Ohhh no, NOT me, demon. You do NOT get to lick my... [ MOAN ]

... K..keep holding hands sisters. Keep praying. It... it is okay to moan... and get wet. Let the Demon try to shame us. 

We MUST s..s..stand... Oooooh... F.firm.. Oh fff...

S..ss..stand... Ff..firm, sisters!! Be GONE, DEMON. I.. C.COMMAND YOU... BE GONE!

  
_THE SECOND DEMON_  
\----------------

[ SUDDEN HUSH ]

It... worked. Sisters, we did it! Miguel is turning back to normal.

We did not let our pride stand in our way.

Oh, goodness. Look at us... naked and covered in blood. What a sight...

No! Do not... let’s not cover ourselves. We are not ashamed in the sight of God. 

Let us continue.

  
*SFX: SISTERS PRAYING IN BACKGROUND

[ COMMANDING VOICE ] 

Foul Fiend! We have defeated one of you. There remains but two. SHOW YOURSELF!

[ SHOCKED ] What is...! What are you doing to the boy?? He is transforming into a... a... man! 

Hold firm sisters, it is another test of the devil. 

[ SHOCKED ] His pants is... growing?! ... I said Reveal your Name, not your... your... 

Oh my GOD. What a monster cc... penis!

WHO are You? Tell me your name!

  
*SFX: DEMON LAUGH*

... BELIAL? The Demon of Deception!

Hah. You will be easy. We are holy sisters. We have nothing to hide.

[ SURPRISED ] Ohh... what is happening?

... Why am I... so drawn to your... no, I can’t say it...

... Nrggghhh... sisters! Th... this is not me... He is MAKING me do thisss...

... There is an unclean power... making me want... CRAVE... his c.. cock!

... Mmmm... why do I find your cock so irresistible?

  
[ MOAN AND LICK ] 

... Mmmm... I can’t stop wanting... to taste you... your horrid, demon cock... Mmmm...

... Oh god, your repulsive balls... so yummy... Mmmm...

... Mmmm... How do you... mmm... have dominion... over me, demon?

... Uhhh... because of my... lies? But I have no lies!

[ SUCKING AND GAGGING ON COCK ] Okay...! Stop...  
  
[ SUCKING AND GAGGING ]... I.. I have... sinned. I admit it...

[ MOANING ] I... have... desires... of the flesh... and... and... Oh, I can’t say...

[ SUCKING AND GAGGING ] Stop! OK, Stop... I will confess...  


[ SHAKY VOICE ] 

... Sisters... I need to confess. 

... I have lied to you and... sinned... against you...

... Oh, forgive me. 

... I have... lusted... for your body...

... I have... lain in bed... night after night... touching... fingering myself...

[ START CRYING ] 

... my pussy... gets so wet... when I fantasize about you... each of you...

... I have used... the crucifix... to fuck myself...

... Oh the shame!

[ SUCKING AND GAGGING FOR A WHILE ] Okay... Okay... I will confess some more.

[ CRYING ] 

... I have... I’m sorry... I have spied on you... in your bath... through the wall...

... Oh, god, yes... I masturbated while watching you bathe...

... Your young, naked bodies... Oh, sisters... I couldn’t stop... I’m sorry...

... I was addicted to your sexy, wet bodies... Ohhh... and I made myself cum so hard... watching you...

[ SOBS ] Are you done, demon?

[ SUCKING AND GAGGING FOR A WHILE ] Stop... please... I... I have more to confess...

[ CRYING ] 

... I have... sinned... with Sister Elsa...

... Yes... the youngest, most innocent...

... I have corrupted her... and bullied her...

... Oh, God! What have I done?

... I held her down... while she was crying... and I... I sat on her face...

... Forgive me father... I made her... eat... my pussy...

... Oh... the more she cried... the harder I came... in her mouth...

... Merciful God... I forced her to... 69 with me...

... Yes... Okay, yes... I snuck her out to the garden...

... Where we spent... countless nights... sucking each others’ cunts 

... Oh God... and making each other cum... over and over...

[ SOBS ]... I confess... I am Sister (( YOUR PREFERRED NAME )), and I am a dirty, dirty girl.

[ SOBS ]... Yes, I am a Sinful Sister... a Naughty Nun! A Wanton Whore! 

[ SOBS ]... Now, Be GONE, demon... please... no more...

[ PANTING AND SOBBING ]

  
_THE THIRD DEMON_  
_\---------------_

[ CRY SOFTLY ]

... Oh... Miguel is... returning to normal. Praise God!

But... I do not know... if I can face the last one, sisters.

... I have... failed you. I have failed my vows.

[ SNIFFLES ] You... forgive me? Oh, you don’t know how much it warms my heart to hear that.

Oh, thank you sisters. Thank you. I will not fail you again, I swear.

  
[ VOICE SHAKY ] Now... let’s get this over with.

  
*SFX: SISTERS PRAYING IN BACKGROUND

... Demon! You are the last one.

Show your true self!

  
*SFX: DEMON LAUGH*

[ VOICE SCARED ] Ohhh Nooo... here we go again. Miguel is transforming into a... man with... wings?

... A fallen angel!!

... Who ARE you?

... ASMODIUS!... The Demon Of Lust. God have mercy, I am not strong enough... for this one...

... Wha.. bargain?? You want to strike a bargain? And you will... leave this boy in peace?

Speak, then. What is this deal?

... you... want me... to give myself to you. 

And you SWEAR before Almighty God, that you will leave the boy?

  
[ SILENCE FOR A BIT ]

[ SIGH ] It is a deal.

No... sisters. It is fine. Let me do this. It is... my penance. Please... don’t stop me.

I love you all, my sisters... continue praying for my soul.

[ DEEP BREATH ]

Fine, Asmodius. I am all yours.

  
*SFX: EERIE BACKGROUND AMBIENCE INTENSIFIES*

  
*SFX: GUSHING WATER*

[ SCREAM] The room! It's flooding with blood!

Demon! We have a deal!

Oh, god... We are going to drown in blood...

It's up to our waist...

Asmodius! Stop!... We have a deal!!

Take me, please!

I am yours!

Yes... embrace me... touch me...

Yes... feel how hot my pussy is for you...

... Yes, Oh my god...

... I’m begging you... please... fuck me.

... Please... Fuck the shit out of me!!

  
*SFX: WHOOSH*

[ SCREAM ] Ooooohhh... I am on the ceiling!!!

Oh my god, I can’t believe...

... I am... not falling...

[ MOANING ]

Now, demon... slide into me...

... Ohh fuckk...

... Oh GOD YES... yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…

... Fuck me on the ceiling... ohhh...

... Fuck my sinful little cunt...

... Oh god, yess... brutalise my fuck hole... Oh GOD...

  
*SFX: GUSHING WATER*

... Nooo..! Stop flooding the room!

... Leave my sisters alone!

... Demon! You have ME!... Take ME!

... Damn you demon, plant your seed in me!

... TAKE...

... ME! 

... AHHHHhhhhhh...

[ KEEP MOANING TOWARDS ORGASM ]

  
[ FADE TO SILENCE ]

  
AFTERMATH  
\---------

...Uhhh... Where am I?

... and the boy?

Completely healed. Are you sure?

Oh thank god!

How do I feel?

I...

... I feel...

[ GIGGLE ]... strangely... full of life.

Like there’s a... new power... within.

Oh, I’m fine, sisters.

[ GIGGLE ] I am SO fine...

[ LAUGH ] 

/scriptend

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested SFX (If you find better ones, please use them):
> 
> CREEPY AMBIENT SOUNDS - this can be played as background throughout:
> 
> https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/413549/  
> https://freesound.org/people/rucisko/sounds/164816/  
> https://freesound.org/people/jacksonacademyashmore/sounds/434523/  
> https://freesound.org/people/DudeAwesome/sounds/490056/
> 
> DEMON VARIOUS CHUCKLES AND LAUGHS  
> https://freesound.org/people/JuliusMabe/sounds/445194/  
> https://freesound.org/people/TreyHolton/sounds/244667/  
> https://freesound.org/people/Thegamemakerqueen/sounds/504989/  
> https://freesound.org/people/teqstudios/sounds/118703/
> 
> DEMON SCREAM  
> https://freesound.org/people/SoundFlakes/sounds/492500/  
> https://freesound.org/people/Wakerone/sounds/435651/
> 
> FEMALE PRAYING
> 
> (This is actually a Swedish whispering of Ave Maria, but it sounds nice if layered I think)  
> https://freesound.org/people/drotzruhn/sounds/448704/
> 
> (This doesn’t sound Christian, but may work as background during the sisters’ prayer)  
> https://freesound.org/people/xserra/sounds/320270/
> 
> (This is whispered nonsense words but can be amazing if soft and layered)  
> https://freesound.org/people/BlueSiren/sounds/377743/
> 
> SLICE HAND  
> https://freesound.org/people/LittleRobotSoundFactory/sounds/270478/
> 
> BLOOD FLOODING ROOM  
> https://freesound.org/people/Rimych/sounds/521338/  
> https://freesound.org/people/straget/sounds/489073/  
> https://freesound.org/people/deleted_user_7146007/sounds/383732/
> 
> DEMON VOMIT (WARNING - DISGUSTING)  
> https://freesound.org/people/minian89/sounds/195954/  
> https://freesound.org/people/Yin_Yang_Jake007/sounds/435362/  
> https://freesound.org/people/Podsburgh/sounds/370710/  
> https://freesound.org/people/georgisound/sounds/469888/


End file.
